After Camp Greenlake
by zerolovr32
Summary: After CGL, Dtent goes off to the same highschool, but thats not really the main point. Zero finally meets a girl but she has a past, and he will find out secrets about her you wouldnt think possible! Romance, suspense, and...jealousy? RR!
1. Sarah

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any original characters

Chapter 1- Sarah

Amarison High school. After leaving CGL all of the boys surprisingly ended up going to the same high school as they had promised. They weren't _that_ much trouble anymore. Every one of them had a girlfriend…except Zero, and they hung out all the time with each other.

-Bell rings-

"Yo Zero! Are we goin to your house today?" Yelled Armpit across the hall.

"Yah, my mom's gonna be gone for the weekend." He yelled in a loud voice, that turned out not loud at all.

"Ok, I'll tell everyone, should we bring our girls? He asked, then remembering Zero didn't have one, he looked at Zero in awe.

"Sure." Said Zero, the only words coming out of his mouth.

…………….

Later, when everyone arrived, they decided to go down to the courts to shoot hoops. Zero was always the best.

When they arrived, the guys stayed back to talk while Zero was going to get the court. When Zero got there he noticed someone was already shooting hoops there.

" Uhh exuse me?" Zero questioned out at the person.

"Yah..?" They said in a soft warm voice, turning out to be a girl.

As she came closer Zero practically drooled. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a bit taller than the average person, and very slender. She was the prettiest girl Zero ever saw. She was wearing basketball shorts, a tank, and her hair up in a high pony tail.

" Yah.." She repeated again, and it snapped Zero out of his daze.

" Oh, uh me and my friends were just wondering if we could use the court." Said Zero, not knowing how he managed those words out of his mouth.

"Well, you'll just have to play me for it.." She smirked at him.

Zero loved the competition. Especially if it meant he got to be with her more.

"Sure, but I'll have you know, I'm really good!" He said competitively.

"So am I." She struggled out.

She thought he was the most sweetest thing she ever saw. 'He's so hot!' She thought to herself then called out, "Hey, my name is Sarah, what's yours?

"Ze- I mean Hector, but everybody calls me Zero." He said shyly.

"Ok well bring it on!" She said as they were about to start the game.

…………………………………………..

_hey! There's my first chapter! I hope you liked it! I know, the first chapter is always boring so don't give up hope now it'll get better I promise! Also, check out my other Story called, "A Girl at Camp Greenlake?" Read review please! _


	2. Another Chance

Chapter 2: Another chance

The game started. They both used some of there best moves to impress each other. It was a very tough game, because they both were so skilled.

As Zero brought the ball down the court, Sarah swiftly stole the ball, and as she did Zero could have sworn he saw her wink at him…

When they played defense their bodies were nearly pressed up against each other. The game was more intense.

Then Zero whipped around to play defense, but he accidentally slammed his hand right into Sarah's stomach.

She almost collapsed. The force was so strong! Not wanting to seem weak, Sarah just called a Time out and went to get water. But, on her way things started getting dark, silently gasping for air, she pushed it behind her.

Zero cried out, "Sarah! I'm so sorry are you alright?

"I'm fine." She lied.

Zero knew that wasn't really how she felt, but before he could say something he heard X-ray call out, "Hey Zero, what's taken so long?" The group followed behind him.

"Oh!" They all gasped seeing Zero with a gorgeous girl.

"We were playin for the court.." Said Zero strangely.

"Mm hmm, who's winning?" They called out.

Even though Sarah was way ahead she said, "It's tied."

"Well, Zero we decided to go get some pizza instead, are you coming." They said slyly giving glances at both Zero and Sarah.

Sarah noticed this and said, " I, uh, gotta get going anyway." She turned slowly, and walked away waving goodbye.

D-tent was about to say there Ooos and Ahhs to Zero, but he had dissaperared..

…………

'Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! I just left him , I'll probably never see him again!' She thought to herself over and over again.

Trying to get past it she started humming silently, then it turned into singing.

" Hey! Whoa..you have a really good voice!" Said Zero catching up with her. She nearly fainted from being so startled. She was embarrassed he heard her, and she wanted to take off running, but she realized this might be her chance..

" Oh!" She said trying to hide her joy that he was back.

" I…uh…was maybe wondering of you had plans tomorrow night, because maybe you'd wanna see a movie with me..? Said Zero struggling to get out words. He was surprised that even came out!

"Sure!" She said, and they made arrangements. Then they both left and Zero went back to the puzzled D-tent gang with a huge grin on his face.

……………………..

_Hey hoped u liked it! The next chapters will be more exciting. Please read and review! I need reviews to keep me goin lol! K well I'll update soon._


	3. Getting Ready

Chapter 3- Getting ready

As Sarah came home she turned on her music and smiled as she sank into her bed. Tomorrow was the day she was goin to the movies with Zero. Every time she thought about it her heart jumped. Then she got up and walked into her kitchen.

"Hey mom, can you give me a ride to the movies tomorrow?" She asked.

"Who are you going with..? Her mom questioned in reply.

"I..uhhhh a guy I met…" She said, deciding not to lie.

"When, who?" Her mom said staring into her daughter's eyes.

"When I was playing basketball down at the court.." She said softly

"……I guess" Her mom said even though Sarah could tell hr mom wanted to say no…

----------

Zero answered some questions from the guys avoiding telling them that he had a date.

He noticed there suspicious faces and then questioned, "What?"

" So…you guys gonna do anything together?" Called out X-ray from the group.

" Uhhh..yeah" Zero sighed into his words.

Ooooohs and Ahhhs came from the gang and Zero ignored them.

As they left each other, Zero went into his room and to sleep.

** NEXT DAY**

Zero awoke and then remembered what today was. He got up and as he thought about it he got nervous…

He picked out an outfit, nothing to fancy, just a big sweatshirt and some clean jeans.

He had hoped they could see a scary movie so then she could act all scared and he could comfort her.

-------- LaTeR -------

Sarah was getting ready. She picked out a jean mini skirt, a skimpy low-cut, tight tank top, and some heels. She did her hair perfect and put on some make-up. After adding her LV purse, she decided she was ready.

She looked gorgeous. She thought to herself, 'I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut..' as she looked at her outfit.

She decided against changing and left for the theatre. Arriving there she saw Zero waiting by the doors.

She waved my to her mom and walked towards him. She guessed he thought she looked pretty good cuz he was almost drooling as she came closer.

"Hey!" He called out from his daze.

"Hey.." She replied back.

"You look really pretty.." Zero said shyly.

"Oh…thanks…" She said slightly blushing.

He paid for her ticket and they walked into the theatre (picking a scary movie, to Zero's delightment)

Walking into the theatre and picking there seats he watched Sarah and marveled at her beauty. He thought to himself 'Well, here it begins!'


	4. Good at first

Chapter 4- Good at first…

The movie started. As Zero predicted, Sarah had recoiled into his arms from the movie. He gently moved his fingers through her hair as he comforted her. She sunk into his big sweatshirt and smiled as she felt his warm soothing breath on her neck.

As the movie kept on, Zero kept getting more anxious. He wanted the movie to end so he could talk to her more. Finally it did.

"…did you like it?" questioned Sarah beside him.

"yeah..did you?" He said in reply.

"Yeah, it was freaky though.." She said quietly, and Zero chuckled.

As they walk back Zero thought it would be corny…but he held her hand anyways. Zero could tell by Sarah's expression she was happy that he did.

Zero opened the car door for her. It was an silver Explorer (Zero's moms) that she let him borrow for tonight. He just got his license a few weeks ago, but he wanted to impress Sarah so he wanted to drive her.

After a couple of blocks Sarah looked at the car behind her. She thought she recognized it, but didn't bother to press matters further. After Zero cut a few corners Sarah then realized the car was following them..!

Panicking, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if to tell Zero or not. Just then she recognized the car. It was Johnny Dewmens.

---

Johnny Dewmens. He's had a crush on Sarah forever and Sarah knew it. He's asked her out more than a few times. Finally she decided to give him a shot. Their date was horrible. The whole time he kept trying to kiss her and make moves on her. She had finally had enough and left. He once beat up a guy who just had asked Sarah for homework!

Sarah thought he moved away a month ago when he never showed up in school but later she found out the real reason….

---

"…Zero…" Sarah said faintly.

"What is it?" Zero said with concern, noticing the look on her face.

" I uh…think…well..we are being followed.." She said sort of ashamed.

Zero looked in the rear-view mirror and after making some turns noticed that she was right.

Then Sarah told him her suspicion of who she thought it was..

After explaining Zero didn't say anything, which made Sarah more ashamed and she looked away.

"No! It's not your fault don't act like that.." Zero said noticing how Sarah felt.

"Everything is going to be all right.." He said as he gently pressed his lips into hers trying to keep one eye on the road but found it hard.

Sarah loved it. She noticed him start to deepen the kiss when he looked at the road and sort of froze.

Zero had just cut one more corner his heart almost froze…the sign read DEAD END.


	5. Not good

Chapter 5- Not good

He didn't know what to do. He drove the car more slowly finally arriving at the dead end, he was going to make a quick circle around but the other car had already blocked the path.

"Every things going to be fine.." He said, trying to reassure Sarah.

Sarah looked deeper into his eyes and saw panic. She hated herself for getting him into this..

"Stay here lock the doors, I'll be right back.." He said slowly.

After Zero knew Sarah was safe, he started walking towards the other car. He saw a big, tall, muscular figure get out of the car. Zero, being as small as he is, practically almost fainted, but he kept his cool.

"Hey you! What's the point of stealing my girl!" Yelled the shadowy person, drawing nearer.

"What are you talking about man.." Said Zero calmly.

" Oh don't give me that!" He said angrily.

"What?" He said, knowing that Johnny would get madder at that statement..

" I KNOW YOU HAVE HER, AND YOUR GOING TO PAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He started charging towards Zero. Zero knew the likes of himself winning were not good, but he had to protect Sarah, even though he knew she didn't want a fight.

Johnny came hard with the first punch, Zero some how miraculously dodged it.

His luck wasn't so good after that. He came back with the next punch and hit him right on his lip, causing it to bleed. Johnny flinching for the second, Zero spoke.

" Listen up, Sarah is NOT your girl. duck She never gave you any intentions to lead you on after you broke up.swing She doesn't want anything to do with you, why are you STALKING her, and doing this right now!" He dodging punched through sentences.

" Oh that's where your wrong, you see, she told me she actually DID--" He had tripped on a rock, causing him to be angrier, and not finish his sentence…zero wondered..

Things happened so fast. Johnny recovered so quickly swinging a hard punch at Zero in the stomach, Zero gasping for air, the punches kept coming and finally Zero became unconscious.

"----"…………………………"----"

Zero regained consciousness. Quickly he searched around for Johnny. The first thing he noticed was the car..

The door had been pried open. On the street, he saw Sarah's necklace, broken into pieces. He figured it had been ripped off her..

He searched around but didn't find anything, or anyone. Then in the distance, he heard a muffled scream, followed by an almost silent cry.

He took of silently in the direction, which lead off into a deserted old shack. Reaching the door he slowly peered inside. He flinched. There was Sarah tied to an old pole connecting to the wall. Blind folded. Tears were visible sliding down her face. Her jacket had been ripped off of her revealing a white tank top, evidently had been torn bit. Zero winced as he saw the next part..

He glanced around the room and saw her skirt torn on the floor.. he carefully looked back at her. She had tight mini shorts still on, he noticed thankfully.

Then, he saw Johnny coming towards her, the look on his face was terrible. It looked accomplished, happy, and…well evil.

Zero knew he had to help her, but didn't want the same fate as the last time. He didn't know how long he had been out cold, or what Johnny had already done to her.. he withered at the thought.

------------

Sarah knew this wasn't good. She had felt his body against hers for a time, touching her hair and felt his breath on her neck. She knew had had ripped her jacket and skirt off, and torn her tank. Sara, trying to struggle by all means, but failed. Then he had said he'd be back, ..had to do something.

Sarah had lied there blind folded trying to scream but he had gagged her for awhile so she couldn't. She didn't know what was happening and could do anything to stop it. Then she heard foot steps coming towards her, she started to silently cry…again.


	6. Stuck

Chapter 6- Stuck

The footsteps finally reached Sarah. There was a quick pause followed by motions of getting her free. First the blindfold came off. Zero stood looking at her with cautious fear. He gave her a quick faint smile to assure her that everything was find which, Zero knew wasn't true.

Zero just unfinished getting her legs free, and then Johnny's voice called out, " Ok, you ready….oh wait, you can't speak.." He said laughing pathetically at his comment. Footsteps began to be louder and Zero froze. He was thinking as fast as he could but it was to late, Johnny was seconds away from swinging the door open and then who knows what.

Sarah motioned for Zero to hide while she worked at getting it look like she was still tied up. She just finished placing her blindfold back on as he entered.

"Sorry about my absence…just had to…do something.." Johnny spoke out to her.

Zero watched as Johnny stood over Sarah…looking at her. Johnny spoke again, " Sarah, you don't understand, I'm doing this for us.." He was about to place his hands on her where he shouldn't, Zero noticed and jumped out with the squealing of words, "There is no us" with you and her! You broke up and look what you've done now! And you LIKE her…no one would do that to someone they liked LEAVE HER ALONE!"

-…..-

Zero saw it all happened so fast. Sarah jumped up and tried to get away and Johnny came towards her. Zero grabbed the first thing in sight and swung, which was a broken pipe, Johnny hit the floor and they ran.

-……-

They were back at Zero's house, and Zero apologized and apologized for letting that happen to her. Sarah was ashamed of herself, because she knew it was her fault. Zero saw her grow pale, he could tell she was thinking back.

Zero leaned in and kissed her. They melted into each others lips, and he was relieved as he felt her deepen the kiss. She pulled him closer to her body as they continued. Zero let his fingers flow through her silky brunette hair, and she stroked her hand up his chest.

They were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled it out and seeing the caller I.D's was her moms', she paused took a greatly need breath and talked.

" Hello?"

" Hunny, are you ok, where are you?" Her mother's voice spoke.

" I'm over Zero's house we umm…just got back from the movie." She spoke sadly, remembering the events of the night.

Sarah and her mom talked and assured everything was alright and Zero motioned for her to just stay the night because it was 1:00 in the morning. Her mother approved and she hung up.

Zero and Sarah stayed up most of the night talking excitingly and then happily and then romantically. They connected more with there interests every second and then hours later they both we getting tired. They shared one more good night kiss and they curled up on the couch and Sarah fell asleep in his cradling arms, feeling safe and loved.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

Sarah opened her eyes and slowly recalled the past events. She quickly stopped herself because she just wanted to forget all of it, after all she was the happiest she has ever been with Zero. He was cute, funny, polite, protective, and…well, an awesome kisser. He was just so great to be around.

Sarah continued these thoughts until snapped out of it with, " Good morning Sarah, how did you sleep?" Zero spoke softly.

Zero didn't want to ask this question because all night Sarah had tossed and turned and and even screamed out in her sleep. Zero hadn't known what to do, to wake her or what.

" Best sleep I ever got.." She said smiling, while noticing her throat was a little hoarse..

" …me to" He replied happily, it also was the truth.

Then, he gently leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and spoke, starting to get up, " Let me make you some breakfast."

" No, I want to make you breakfast, relax." She said.

After some playful arguing, it was set, and Sarah went off to cook breakfast.

'……………..'

Zero lay there wondering what happened to Johnny, and also what Johnny had said,

" _Listen up, Sarah is NOT your girl. duck She never gave you any intentions to lead you on after you broke up.swing She doesn't want anything to do with you, why are you STALKING her, and doing this right now!" He dodging punched through sentences._

" _Oh that's where your wrong, you see, she told me she actually DID--" He had tripped on a rock, causing him to be angrier, and not finish his sentence…zero wondered.._

Zero knew Johnny was crazy, he just couldn't help feeling sick to his stomach at the thought..

'………………………….'

Meanwhile, Sarah checked her messages..

"Johnny's voice: You can run but you cant hide. Sarah, I'm sorry I did those things to you while you were tide up, like undoing your gorgeous laced bra so slowly and perfectly while you struggled helplessly, and revealing to me what I've wanted to see…the thought makes me want to—anyways, I hope it felt good, what I did? and of course the----"

.click.

Sarah hung up the phone in disgust, and pure agony. She suddenly started crying but stopped as she heard footsteps. Quickly wiping her tears and sobs away, she saw Mrs. Zeroni enter the room.

" Hello, you must be Sarah, Zero cant stop talking about you.." Mrs. Zeroni said.

" Yes, hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" She said, trying to sound happy.

" Well, I hope you had a comfortable stay.."

The conversation continued on, ending with Mrs. Zeroni having to leave for work. Sarah had the impression that Mrs. Zeroni really liked her.

" Heeey, whats cookin good lookin…I'm sorry, that was totally pathetic." Said Zero smiling as he walked into the room.

Sarah, laughing, said, " I have scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice!"

Zero exclaimed, " My favorite! You're the best!

Then he noticed the tightly clenched phone in her hand, and the slightest bit of red in her eyes, if she had recently cried…

" Are you ok?" Zero asked, concerned.

"I…I'm fine!"' She said smiling, deciding whether or not to tell him what really happen when he had been unconscious.

He had told his side of the story and she had not told him hers because, to be honest, she was completely embarrassed and ashamed. Sarah didn't think she would tell anyone, ever.

"…By the way, if your comfortable, I just really would like to know if you are ok, because I don't know what happened when I was gone last night, and if you wanted to tell me…" He said leading into the question.

Sarah thought, " Could he possible read minds, " As she was just thinking about it.

"Zero…um not now.." She said lying, because she hoped it would be never.

" Whenever your ready, I just need to know if you are ok…emotionally?" He said trailing off.

" Yes, thank you for asking." She said smiling, telling another lie.

Then they ate together and chatted about everything, and for those minutes Sarah, had forgotten about everything.


End file.
